From DE 10 2005 032 113 B3 there is known a process of and a device for hot-forming and partially hardening a component between two tool halves in a press. The tool halves are each divided into a plurality of segments which are separated from one another by a thermal insulation. The two segments can be heated or cooled by controlling the temperature, so that temperatures and cooling curves can be set in different regions of the component.
EP 1 715 066 A1 proposes a device for forming and pressure hardening sheet metal. Heating elements are integrated into a forming tool in order to heat the sheet metal in certain regions in the forming tool and to influence the material structure by specific tempering operations. The heating elements are heat-protected relative to the adjoining walls of the forming tool by an insulating layer.
From DE 10 2006 015 666 A1 there is known a process of producing a metallic formed component by hot-forming combined with a simultaneous cutting operation. For this purpose, use is made of a combination tool with an upper tool fixed to a pressure ram, a die supported via force elements on the table of a press and a cutting tool fixed on a cutting punch. The cutting punch is arranged at the edge or in a recess of the die. Cutting takes place at a temperature ranging between 400° C. and 700° C.
Formed parts, more particularly if used as structural components of motor vehicles, have to have different, sometimes contradictory, technical features. Thus, in some regions, formed parts have to feature a high degree of hardness and strength and low ductility values, whereas, in other regions they have to comprise low hardness and strength values and high ductility values. This results in the requirement of producing formed parts with a near-net-shape and specific material characteristics.